


flying;

by clxude



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Gen, stz wins regionals, tendou centric
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-30
Updated: 2017-03-30
Packaged: 2018-10-12 18:56:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 460
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10497426
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/clxude/pseuds/clxude
Summary: Our miracle boy would never let us down, would he?And he doesn't.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [miracleboysatori](https://archiveofourown.org/users/miracleboysatori/gifts).



> for kat's birthday!!!!! sorry this is so late i went to a movie at school rip  
> edited by rosywiki!!!!  
> sorry if this is bad and it's short it's the first fiction piece i've finished in a month kill me i'm struggling

His knees are bleeding beneath his kneepads, the skin worn raw and tender. His palms sting, stained red, and he feels breathless, strung out and high off of adrenaline. Dizzy, breathless, and there’s a hand slapping against his back, and it’s like he’s finally being pulled to the surface.

 

Normally, winning doesn’t affect him like this. Normally, he just looks at Oikawa through the net, a smirk tugging at the corners of his mouth. Before, it was always straight sets - back during the summer, the game was over before he knew it. But this time, Satori doesn’t know what happened. 

 

He glances at Goshiki. The first year is crying - face puffy and eyes scrunched up - but he’s smiling. 

 

“Scared, Tsutomu-chan?” 

 

“I - I didn’t think we would win, in the end.”

 

“That’s where you’re wrong. Our miracle boy would never let us down, would he?”

 

Goshiki sniffles, wipes away tears with the heel of his hand. "He wouldn't."

 

"Then there's no reason to worry."

 

...

 

He has dreams sometimes, after that match. Dreams of flying and falling, like Icarus and the sun. He's come so far he can no longer see the earth below, just hazy cloud cover. 

 

Every time, Satori will wake up in a cold sweat and stare up at the ceiling, breathe slow until he sinks back into his  _ Neon Genesis _ body pillow.

 

Flying and falling - now, isn't that terrifying?

 

...

 

He can't tell you if those next few weeks are easier or harder than the ones proceeding regionals, but his skin is rubbed raw beneath his kneepads. He falls asleep at three AM on textbooks in an attempt to stay on top of his coursework. 

 

At this point, he's not scared of Coach benching him, not when he's the main head of their defense, a crucial cornerstone in the upcoming National games. If anything, it's Shiratorizawa itself that scares him, and the school board stepping in to ground him. 

 

And the dreams keep coming back, and his knees keep bleeding, and now it's just a singular thought circling over him like a hawk _ \- what if we lose what if we lose what if we -  _

 

...

 

He pretends it's as normal a day as ever, as he pulls his sheet and duvet over his head to block out the overhead light as Reon drags Yamagata out of bed. He knows Reon will be coming for him next, but he ignores it, savoring those last few moments of bliss.

 

"It's time to get up - " and the blanks are ripped away before he can flinch. "The bus will be here soon."

 

...

 

Tokyo doesn't faze him anymore, and neither does the orange court. It comes with the territory, some might say, or the exposure. 

 

Satori walks onto the court, head held high, and flies.

 

**Author's Note:**

> tumblr - c10p or claude-lit  
> twiiter - cactixix


End file.
